Talk:Pygmy's Throne/@comment-39905378-20190623084229
Correct me if there's lore that clearly proves me wrong, but I think that the confusion caused by Gael being there already when the Ashen One arrives comes from an assumption people make that the Ashen One is the first to reach Princess Fillianore. The egg is broken when you get there, and since there is symbolism all over the place in Dark Souls, I think that means something here, too. I think the Ashen One is the first to WAKE the princess by DESTROYING the egg, but not the first one to REACH her and DAMAGE it. I think that unless the damage to the egg was staged, or caused by Fillianore moving in her sleep LOL, the damage to the egg and what happens in the cutscene suggests that getting to the princess and touching the egg as a means to reach the Pygmy's Throne was known somehow by undead. Find The Ringed City somehow, Violate the King's Decree, beat a Spear of the Church or 2, then gently touch the egg. A piece breaks off, and you're transported to Pygmy's Throne. I think the egg is like a Jenga tower, and when you mess with it you don't want to be the one to cause it to collapse. I think The Spear of The Church boss being like it is helps this happen. If it had been one thing, then it could have been lost or messed up due to defeat or corruption, like how Midir got corrupted, but because it's multiple beings it's ok if one of them is defeated so long as the trespasser doesn't wake Princess Fillianore. Or ruin all existence some other way. XD Every undead before you who came here got to go to the Pygmy's Throne that was supposed to be, but OUR Ashen One was the unlucky one who BROKE the egg to get here, probably destroying The Ringed City and turning all to this. Oops. But this would easily explain how Slave Knight Gael got here before you did. He beat The Spear he had to fight, then touched the egg. When HE touched it, the entire thing did not collapse, so the princess did not wake up. Also MAYBE, someone else had done this long before him, and that person(s) actions had something to do with the Blood of the Dark Soul being dried up when he arrived? And Shira gets here searching for you via matchmaking mechanics, hehe. Well I guess with the egg destroyed and the princess awake, nothing protects this area now, so she can get here and so can others. I think the Ashen One was not the first to violate The King's Decree in all these eons. VERY FEW undead did it, but it was done. Our Ashen One was just the first to do it AND GET THIS RESULT. iIt was a matter of time. Again, correct me if lore I don't know proves me wrong, but I believe our Ashen One is not the first to reach Pygmy's Throne, but the last.